La légende
by Sylae
Summary: Un soir comme les autres à bord du Tardis, Eleven raconte une histoire à Amy avant de s'endormir...


****Petite note de nostalgie... ^^ bonne lecture!

**La légende**

- Tu me l'avais promis !

- Amy…

La jeune femme se planta fermement devant lui, affichant une moue boudeuse devant laquelle le Docteur avait du mal à ne pas céder. La semaine dernière, c'était une glace à la framboise, il y a deux jours c'était un tour à dos d'iguanes géants, et ce soir, une histoire. D'ordinaire, il résistait un peu à son caractère de princesse, pour la forme mais le Docteur ne revenait jamais sur sa parole :

- Amy Pond, soupira-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux longs, comme on fait avec une enfant capricieuse. Bien sûr que tu vas l'avoir, ton histoire avant de dormir.

- Allons dans la bibliothèque ! s'enthousiasma la furie rousse, l'entraînant par la main.

- Ah non ! Au lit !

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Une histoire, ça se raconte au lit.

- Je ne suis plus une enfant !

- Je t'ai connu pas plus haute que ça, mima-t-il, la main à 1m40 au sol.

- J'ai grandi !

- Au lit, ou pas d'histoire, imposa-t-il, les bras croisés.

Exaspérée, la jeune femme prit la direction de sa chambre, et, toujours sous les directives du Docteur, se mit en pyjama avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Lorsque le Docteur entra, elle fit mine de faire la tête, les yeux rivés au plafond, le visage fermé. Celui-ci émit un rire, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle :

- Tu me fais de la place ?

Avec mauvaise volonté, elle se poussa et il s'allongea à ses côtés, un bras derrière la tête et l'autre posé sur son ventre. Le silence régna pendant une longue minute, à peine troublé par le doux ronronnement du Tardis. N'y tenant plus, Amy céda :

- Alors, quelle est l'histoire de la constellation du Grand Méchant Loup ?

- C'est une histoire tout à fait fas-ci-nan-te ! engagea le Docteur.

Amy tendit l'oreille, intriguée. Le Docteur avait un timbre de voix différent, comme si… Comme si sa voix s'étranglait un peu.

Tout avait commencé lors de leur escapade matinale à Elgrab, le versant d'une planète qui ne connaissait que la nuit. La planète était axée de telle manière qu'un rayon de 100 kilomètres n'était jamais exposé à la lumière du soleil, et la région, désertée, allait selon le Docteur devenir un détour pour touristes curieux dans quelques dizaines d'années. En attendant, la vaste étendue était vierge de toute trace humaine, et Amy l'avait trouvé magnifique. Elle avait marché au bras du Docteur, ne se lassant pas d'observer le spectacle permanent des étoiles au-dessus de leurs têtes. Elle n'était pas très calée en astronomie, et le Docteur se fit une joie de combler ses lacunes, puisque ce système solaire n'était pas très loin du système solaire de la Terre et que par conséquent, on y apercevait sensiblement les mêmes constellations.

Elle apprit à reconnaître la Grande Ourse, le Grand Chien, dont elle avait déjà quelques vagues notions ; puis le Docteur s'arrêta sur une série d'étoiles brillantes. Là, ce fut le silence total. Elle pouvait ouïr le vent siffler entre les brindilles d'herbe et elle frissonna, transpercée par la profondeur de ce calme. A l'expression de son visage, Amy comprit qu'il n'était plus là, absorbé par des pensées qui dépassaient la réalité. Elle ne sut exactement définir ce qu'elle lisait sur ses traits, mais il lui sembla qu'il était avant tout mélancolique.

Pour s'esquiver, il lui promit de lui raconter la légende. La légende du Grand Méchant Loup.

Et voilà ce qu'ils faisaient sur ce lit, Amy les yeux rouges de fatigue, le Docteur les cœurs un peu lourds.

- Cette constellation est née dans les années 2100, elle a été nommée ainsi en mémoire du sauveur de la Terre…

- Ce n'est pas toi, ça ? demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

- Voyons, je ne suis pas le centre de l'espace-temps ! Quoiqu'il en soit, on raconte qu'avant l'âge d'or de l'humanité, il y eut la décadence, une période très sombre de l'histoire terrienne. L'information y était contrôlée, les guerres s'enchaînaient, les politiques s'enflammaient, puis suivirent les révolutions des populations…

- Ca me rappelle vaguement quelque chose…

- Pas de sarcasmes, Amy Pond.

Comment lui dire que oui, c'était le début de la fin, que les années dont elles étaient issues n'étaient qu'un acheminement vers cette ère de violence, de pauvreté, d'intolérance, d'incompréhension… Il reprit :

- La légende raconte qu'un Grand Loup, armé d'une volonté ardente et sincère de défendre l'humanité de ceux qui causaient sa perte, vint du ciel. Il est décrit comme une créature au pelage doré, étincelant, dont la queue flamboyait dans les ténèbres. On dit que ses yeux embrasèrent littéralement les ennemis, qui se dispersèrent alors aux quatre coins du cosmos.

L'admiration luisait dans ses yeux bruns. Elle avait la sensation qu'il vivait cette légende, alors qu'il la narrait, presque avec fierté. Il fixait le plafond, l'air enflammé, de la même façon qu'il avait contemplé la constellation. Elle se rapprocha de lui, et il sentit son souffle chaud dans son oreille lorsqu'elle demanda à voix basse :

- Qu'est-il advenu de ce loup ?

Elle sentit son corps se tendre, alors qu'il revenait au présent, dans cette chambre. Sa main libre agrippa sa chemise, et ses doigts se mirent à jouer nerveusement avec. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix se fit plus rude, plus sombre :

- D'après la légende, ce Loup était en sursis. Alors il voyagea, en attendant l'heure de se retirer.

- Il apprécia ce voyage ?

- J'imagine que oui.

Il lui sembla que le Tardis ronronna un petit peu plus fort. Le Docteur esquissa un sourire affecté. La main d'Amy Pond se perdit dans la sienne :

- Quelle est la part de vérité dans cette légende ?

- Tout y est vrai, du début à la fin. De la beauté de ce Loup, à la pureté de son âme. De son courage, jusqu'à son innocence. Son regard étincelant, épuré, jamais entachée par ce génocide, dit-il avec un respect presque religieux.

- Tu en parles comme d'une sainte sacrifiée.

Le Docteur rit. La tête d'Amy, qui reposait désormais sur sa poitrine, tressauta ; mais elle avait senti ses deux cœurs battre plus vite. Elle se redressa, inconfortable ; le Docteur en profita pour s'asseoir. Il reprit rapidement son sérieux, et se pencha vers elle pour chuchoter comme une confidence :

- Détrompes-toi : Il rayonnait comme un Dieu.

Elle lisait l'adoration dans son regard. Troublée, elle n'esquissa pas un sourire, pas un geste. Le Docteur et elle n'avait jamais parlé religion : elle avait compris qu'il respectait ces croyances, ces cultures, mais elle ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'il puisse croire en un Dieu quelconque. Elle sonda ses yeux, à la recherche d'une suite, d'un élément de réponse. Mais il garda pour lui ses pensées :

- C'est l'heure de se coucher, Amy Pond, décida-t-il sur un ton qui clôturait toute discussion.

Confondue, elle ne protesta pas. Avec le côté paternaliste qu'il arborait parfois, il la borda et lui planta un baiser au milieu du front, avant de s'éloigner, la démarche un peu lourde.

Lorsqu'elle s'endormit cette nuit-là, Amy Pond rêva d'un Grand Loup doré galopant dans l'espace, et de loin, très loin, infiniment loin, son Docteur et elle le contemplait.


End file.
